Origin Story of Japanese Wolfbloods
by purplefern
Summary: Where did wolfbloods come from? In Japan, the answer may go back to a yokai named Kouga.


_An Inuyasha/Wolf Blood crossover and what am I doing with my life and Kouga-centered. Does anyone even get this? I doubt it. This is an idea that emerged when I watched Wolf Blood and wondered about the Wolf Blood of other countries, and since I was also watching Inuyasha at the time, I decided to connect the two ideas._ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ _Mostly I've just been digging around my files to see what I have written. This was one of those things, so why not post it?_

* * *

It all started a long time ago, during the warring states period of Japan. In those days, there were still wolves here. There were also still wolf youkai as well. Wolf youkai were the friends and guardians of the wolves, who wore the form of man, but had inhuman speed and senses, and could talk to the wolves. They mostly kept their distance from the humans, thinking them inferior, and not worth troubling about. Some outright hated them, while others simply paid them no mind. Though even those were known to sometimes eat humans.

That all changed with a wolf youkai named Kouga.

Kouga had fallen in love with a human miko, and that helped to change his entire opinion of humans. He forbid his pack from eating humans, or or even stealing from their villages. Even long afterwards when he was the leader of all the wolf youkai tribes, and although his love had gone with another, he encouraged friendly relations between youkai and humans, in honor of Kagome. At first this idea was met with only a tentative peace, as the youkai left humans alone but no more. But, with Kouga continuing his visits to his human friends, over the years the two groups got closer. It was no longer just a peace of one group leaving the other alone, but a peace of friendship, as the groups helped each other, and became friends- and sometimes even something a bit more. After a few hundred years, there was a scattered number of wolf hanyous and even one fourth youkai. The numbers grew as more wolf youkai found themselves falling in love with humans.

But then, starting at the end of the 1800's, nearly three hundred years since Kouga had ended the hatred between humans and youkai, tragedy stuck. Wolves began to be hunted viciously by the humans, killed whenever they were seen by farmers' fields.

There was outcry among the wolves' guardians. They defended the wolves with their youkai powers as much as they could, and at first it seemed to make a difference. So long had there been peace that the humans had forgotten just how powerful the youkai were. But still the number of wolves dropped, and along with it, the number of wolf youkai. Even though the youkai were more powerful, there were now many more humans. And they had new tricks after three hundred years, ones that the youkai had not paid attention to. There was little even the strongest of protectors could do to defend the wolves from poison if they weren't near them when they ate it. And when they defended them from being hunted, the humans overwhelmed them with their numbers and their guns. Steadily the number of wolves and wolf youkai dropped, until one day the last of the wolves had been killed. The youkai vanished soon after, either killed as well, or moved away from the human world, never to return. And Kouga, who had helped make peace, had been killed at the very beginning of the wolf hunts, putting himself at risk everytime one of his own was threatened. But there was just too much for one person- youkai leader or not- to handle.

But, a part of the wolf youkai remained in the human world. The descendents of the youkai who loved humans survived,since to an ignorant eye they appeared only human. Plus a large number of the original hanyous and fourths that they were descended from had been raised by their humans parents, and after a while the blood line was estranged from their youkai heritage. But, they still had it. The powers of the wolf were still in them. Gifted with a wolf's senses, and an ability to transform,in the Japanese Wolfbloods of today, the spirits of the wolves and their guardians still survives.

* * *

 _Ok that was a thing that I wrote. Review if you want, I guess._


End file.
